


" You know what it says...?" (The Next Right Thing)

by Neon_Misc_Color



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And so did you so here ya go!, Comfort, Enjoy!, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, I really needed to see this in the last ep, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Misc_Color/pseuds/Neon_Misc_Color
Summary: After the defeat of Horde Prime and a whole day of catching up, Hordak and Entrapta are finally talking about what happened in the last two year.This is my version of what I think that happened after a long day. EntrapDak is canon confirmed and I can't be more happy than that! In this short fic I put what I thought that they would talk about and how would they confess their feelings.The only thing that I needed to see in the S5 finale was Hordak telling Entrapta that he didn't abandon her and Entrapta telling him what the LUVD crystal means.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	" You know what it says...?" (The Next Right Thing)

After a whole day of talking about everything that had happened while he was away he was really glad that this day was over. 

Hordak was sitting on the floor of Entrapta's tent. Before now, he didn't realise how much he loved to watch her sleep. She was sleeping so peacefully… Every breath, every rising of her chest, the lines and curves of her face and body… He tried to take all in. 

Her mouth was a little open. It seemed that she was in deep slumber. After Today that was understandable. She was a real hero, after all she did to save the universe, to save her planet, to save… Him, she deserved a well-earned rest. She hugged a pillow, babbling about something with a smile on her face. She looked content… and honestly, he did too. 

He rose to his feet and leaned over her. He traced the tips of his two fingers down the hair between her cheek and ear. He gave his sleeping Princess a soft smile and fled out of the tent. 

  
  


He walked out of the tent and headed to- he frowned… Well, he didn't know where he headed. He just needed to clear his head. 

This day. What a day… What exactly happened today? He wasn't sure. 

There were a couple of things that he was sure of at least... Prime is gone. He can't hurt him or anyone else anymore. 

  
  


And well… His ears flicked down - Entrapta. 

He… Her… They...He couldn't find the exact words to describe it. They had become - close. What was that feeling deep inside his chest? Love? Is that what the Etherians called it? That feeling in your chest and stomach when you're around someone. 

  
  


Yes. That was it. It took him awhile but after a really long time, he was now ready to embrace that feeling and the fact that he… that he loved her. 

And now he knew that - that she loves him too. A deep and very small part of him still couldn't believe that she loves him, but after today he couldn't deny it anymore… SHE LOVES HIM. HE LOVES HER. 

  
  


But even if he knows that, he still can't quite believe it. That someone like Entrapta can love someone imperfect as him. But then again, she did say that his Imperfections are beautiful… 

Hordak really doesn't know if something will even happen between them or… not. If it does happen then - What is he supposed to do? He doesn't know how couples act. He never paid much intention on that. That was a mistake. But he is sure that he will try everything in his power to make her happy. He will never leave her behind again. 

  
  


When he walked out of the cave, he was stunned. The Whispering Woods… It was marvelous. Deep, dark blue night sky, full of stars… Beautiful trees shining on the moonlight…Lots of fireflies floating around… The beautiful scent of flowers… It was so mystical. He - never actually had a chance before to just relax and enjoy in this world. He didn't realise how beautiful this forest can be. 

Suddenly one part of the forest opened. It looked like it was leading him to show him something. He went down the path. 

The path was leading to a beautiful cliff. There was one big tree that was covering him and the sky with its dark purple leaves. He found one really massive rock and sat on it. The view was - breath-taking… 

He stayed like that for quite some time, just staring into the endless sky. He tried to relax himself, to forget about everything for just a moment… But he simply couldn't. Whenever he looked at the purple-blue sky he remembered Entrapta. He sighed and looked at the First Ones crystal that she gave him. A soft and loving smile immediately replaced the worried one. 

“Hordak?....” A soft voice called for him. 

His ears twitched a little as he immediately removed his eyes from the crystal. 

“Entrapta?” 

“Sorry I startled you..” 

“You.. Hmm (he cleared his throat)... You didn't - I.. just - What are you doing here? “

She slowly walked out of the forest and sat on the rock beside him. 

“I woke up and - I saw that you weren't there… so I was a little worried”...Her cheeks flushed a little. “You're okay?... “

“I am...I just - needed to clear my head a little… “ He was now leaning on one of his hands that was placed behind him, with his right leg lifted on the rock, his right hand over his knee. 

There was a moment of silence between them. 

He felt a really small tendril of her hair wrap around his fingers. His ears twitched a little but he didn't stop watching the endless nothing that was in front of him. 

“I was thinking about - today and… about what will come next”. He started talking, still not removing his look from the sky. He could feel that he now gained the full attention of her magenta eyes. 

“Prime is gone, for good I hope… I - (he looked at his palm) my whole life, before I landed on Etheria and during the time I spent here, I had one purpose - to serve my creator. But now I am free. It's weird, but - I don't feel that lost. I feel like I'm where I belong”. 

He glanced at her. 

“I - want to make things right… When I ruled the Fright Zone I hurt a lot of people. I destroyed a lot of hommes, torn families apart. Adora - gave me a chance to be a better person...she freed me from Prime”. 

“Yeah, that is a little weird. She didn't even talk with you after that… When I think about that now, no-one of the Princesses came to talk to you, I mean after all what happened I thought that they wouldn't let you just walk away…”

“Yeah, I think that they didn't want to disturb us today... And plus I don't think that you’d let them take me away even if it's just for a little ‘chat’”. He smirked. 

“I… I was - excited ‘cause I was talking with you after such a long time… “ She blushed, turning her gaze away. 

He turned to her and put his hand over hers: “Me too”, he smiled. 

  
  


Another moment of silence fell between them. 

“Tomorrow I will go and talk to them”. 

Entrapta glanced at him again a little shocked. 

“You will?”... 

“Well I assume that that is inevitable so… 

I will tell them that I want to repay myself and that I want to make things right. I can bet that most of them still think that I’ll try to take over Etheria again…”

“I was thinking that  _ we _ might start with rebuilding Salineas-”

“We….. ?” She interrupted. Hordak's ears titled and were now parallel with the ground. 

“Well… I, he clears his throat, I thought that you might want to help me with all of that, but if you don't that is totally - “

She jumped with her arms in the air, an endless smile on her face. 

“Of course I want to!!! Hordak we’ll always be lab partners no matter what!”

“When  _ we _ go back to Dryl we can make some devices that’ll help us rebuild Salineas and other kingdoms!”

He stared blankly at her, his ears flat. 

“We?” 

With that he interrupted her flow of thoughts and she now stared back at him. 

“Umm… Yes? You don't have anywhere to go and plus - Do you really think that I am letting you out of my sight again?” She said a little angrily. 

Hordak just blankly stared at her and blinked a couple of times. His cheeks started to get warm. 

Ignoring his reaction she continued: ”I must admit, I have been thinking about what we are going to do with all those clones. Maybe we can teach them how to create their own lives, maybe we can make them hommes - of course to those who decide to stay on Etheria…Ahh! Yes!!! Maybe we can expand Dryl so that they can be a part of  _ our _ kingdom!!!” She was so happy that you could literally see excitement beaming out of her. 

Hordak now felt sick… What did she just say…  _ Our kingdom _ ?... Their kingdom?... 

He wasn't listening to her anymore… He thought that he would faint. 

  
  


“... And - Hordak are you ok? “

He tried to speak but his throat was so sore. And he couldn't find the words… 

He cleared his throat: “Yes… I - I'm fine…” “Please continue “. 

With a narrow look she continued: “Well…First I thought that maybe we could find you some new robes and a hair dye - Hordak, you sure you're ok? “

He was still staring blankly at her. 

“I - I…. “ He moved his head away from her. Entrapta started to move more closely to him and took his head in her arms and turned her toward her. “You know you can tell me whatever is on your mind, right?” She said with a soft smile and gaze, gently rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. He put his hand over her wrist. 

“I-” he can't tell her. Even if he knows how they feel about each other he can't. Feeling something in one thing but trying to put that in words is totally another. 

“I was thinking about - my relationship with the Princesses in the future “, he changed the subject. 

“Oh… “ She let go of his face slowly. 

“Since you agreed with helping me rebuilding Salineas, I realized that I will have to ‘work’ with the Princesses more often. I will have to find a way to cooperate with them and I hope that you'll help me with that”.

“-But on the other hand I hope that I won't be spending too much time with them… I still don't like them”. He murmured. 

“Ohh, Hordak! They are not  **that** bad…! When you get to know them you'll like them! “

“Huh, get to know them… “ He muttered into his chin. 

“They are a little weird and all but - they can be really good friends”.

“They - came back for me… Back when I was on Beast Island, they risked their lives to save me”, she said with a smile on her face and put her hand on Hordak's. 

His eyes narrowed and his ears titled down in guilt. He turned his gaze back to her and took her arm in his. 

A very sad expression covered his face now. He looked like one sad, homeless puppy. 

“Entrapta I - I am  _ sorry…  _ I - if I knew that Catra sent you to Beast Island I… I would come for you”, his grip on her hand tightened, “I wouldn't hesitate a second… I - I never wanted to  _ abandon _ you. I could never do that… I was that dumb to-”

He felt a tendril of hair on his mouth. Entrapta's head was now lowered, her bangs hiding her eyes and face from his view. 

She slowly started to speak, with a little sadness in her voice: “Hordak it is okay. I know that you  _ would _ come for me, I always did”, she said with a smile and lifted her head and he could see the tears in her eyes. 

“ _ I am sorry  _ because I doubted you and because I lost hope for a moment “. 

She removed a tendril away from his mouth. 

“Entrapta, I am glad that you realize that but - but I need to say this”. 

She nodded. 

  
  


“For the last year a lot of things happened: The Portal, then Prime, me getting erased, me” killing” Prime and me being  _ me _ again”. 

“When I found out what Catra did, I tried to kill her. But I failed, I wasn't strong enough, she took my crystal and when those pipes crashed on me I honestly didn't care anymore… “(clears his throat - why was it so sore? !) “ Without you, I felt like I lost my will to live… Nothing mattered anymore…”

  
  


He took both of her hands and faced her fully. 

  
  


“I - I thought that you were dead… All that time that I was spending on Prime's ship I knew only one thing - That you were gone and that the only person that I could turn to was Prime… But when I saw my -  _ our _ crystal I - never felt a feeling like that. I felt like my whole world crashed, I wanted to find you, to run to you and - ... “

“I wanted to abandon Prime immediately and make myself sure that you're alive. But I - couldn't…”

“I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me…Now and how much you meant to me -  _ before”.  _

  
  


He moved his hand and scooped her face(right cheek). She lent into his touch. 

In her eyes he could've seen sparkles and stars. They showed adoration and - love… 

“Hordak I - “, she didn't know what to say, he never - ever before talked like this, his words felt so warm on her chest. 

Her cheeks flushed. 

“I am so happy that you never forgot me”. 

“I never forgot you either…”

“I - I was ready to dismantle every piece of Prime's ship and go though every single clone until I found you”. 

His cheeks now flushed too. 

A long moment of silence fell between them. 

Entrapta turned now to face the stars again, avoiding his look. 

“I - never told you what does it say on the crystal…” She felt her cheeks getting warm. 

“Since I gave it to you, it had a special meaning. You felt like it was connecting us, like a bound that could never be broken… “

“Well… It was always meant to that - A beacon that will always find the other half”. 

“Those symbols on the crystal, I made those… I engraved them… “

  
  


“You know what it says… ? “ She turned her head to face him. He could see little tears in her eyes. But those were the tears of joy and not sadness. Her eyes were a little closed, her cheeks so red and warm. She looked beautiful… 

She said it but the tears could have been heard in her voice.

  
  
  


“Loved...it says loved Hordak”.

  
  
  


His heart skipped a beat. His ears titled totally to the ground. His cheeks flushed. 

He wasn't able to speak now… He couldn't remove his gaze away from her.

  
  


She turned to him and sat on her legs. 

  
  


“It was meant to mean that you will always be loved by someone… that you’ll never be alone… And that, that you will always have that someone to get back to… “

  
  


She slowly approached him, raised her hands and scooped his face with both of her hands. A little tears were still flowing down her cheeks. Hordak was still in shock but he was aware. His ears were still lowered and his eyes narrowed and full of longing. 

She gave him a little smile and kissed his cheek. Now the whole world and time stopped for him, he couldn't realize that this was real and not just an imagination. The kiss was long, it felt like an eternity. They were enjoying the moment and they were absorbing each other's scent as much as they could. 

  
  


When she pulled away they stared at each other for some time and then she leaned and hugged him, and he returned it. 

  
  


After what felt a really long time they pulled away and Hordak cleared his throat. 

“Entrapta, when we get back to Dryl, I was hoping that you’ll help me with dyeing my hair back to blue and - “

“- And burning this pants”. He chuckled. 

She returned with a giggle. “Of course!” 

  
  
  


Then they both turned to an endless sky. Entrapta wrapped her hair around his shoulder and waist, and he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close to him. 

“Entrapta…?” 

  
  


“Yes? “

  
  


“I love you”. 

  
  


“I love you too… Partner”. She said with a little smirk. 

  
  


They kept watching the stars curled up together. They were free to do and be whatever they wanted. There is an endless universe that needs to be explored and they are not gonna do it alone…. 

  
  


… Because now they have each other and  _ nothing  _ will  _ ever _ separate them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my version of this moment. I wrote this based on what I think that Hordak and Entrapta from the show would do and say (when the moment where they talk about all of this comes). 
> 
> So I hope you liked it! :) 
> 
> Leave a kudo if you want and a comment.


End file.
